1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electronic document management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, most mechanisms utilized for storing and retrieving electronic documents involve associating an electronic document with a storage identifier. This storage identifier generally represents a particularized name and path associated with a physical location in which the electronic document is located. Notably, a 1 to 1 relationship exists between each electronic document and storage identifier. While such a document management model is sufficient for storing modest quantities of electronic documents, it is problematic for storing electronic documents in bulk. Specifically, people have problems locating filed electronic documents when required to recall a particular storage identifier.
A number of techniques have been developed to assist users in locating previously stored documents. Storage containers, called folders, allow for the creation of document storage hierarchies. For example, a user can establish three folders, each representing a logical storage category, and store electronic documents accordingly. When such hierarchies are constructed in a meaningful manner and staunchly followed, document storage and retrieval is simplified.
The advent of file managers increased the number of electronic documents most individuals can effectively manage. Notably, file managers can be graphical user interface (GUI) applications designed to visually depict a file storage structure. File managers eliminated the need for users to recall long pathnames and filenames from memory. Instead, users of file managers could respond to visual promptings and navigate to desired files accordingly. Unfortunately, file managers could be confusing to many users not familiar with a physical storage hierarchy of a computer system and the naming conventions associated with various hardware devices. Moreover, even with file managers, large quantities of documents can result in difficulties analogous to locating a virtual needle in a haystack.
Additional document management innovations have sought to ease the burden of electronic document location and storage. For example, icons associated with particular file extensions provide a visual association that can facilitate user recall. Moreover, file pointers, such as shortcuts, can allow for a document reference other than the reference corresponding to the physical storage location of the document. Furthermore, search routines have been developed that can locate documents based on numerous criteria. Despite these file management tools, document storage and retrieval is still problematic to the majority of computer users. Electronic documents are often “lost” within a storage system.
Presupposing conventional document management techniques persist, existing document management problems will only worsen as electronic documents continue to proliferate due to a fundamental flaw. Namely, conventional document management systems are based on a paradigm that focuses on computer hardware and physical storage, not human memory. Accordingly, humans have difficulty recalling conventional storage locations because such locations have little meaning outside a computing environment.